1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a recoil and blast controller (RBC), which may also be referred to as a muzzle brake, for a firearm that reduces the intensity of the recoil, the muzzle rise, and the muzzle blast effects produced by the high-pressure propellant gas as it flows out of the firearm barrel.
2. Description of the Background Art
A recoil and blast reducer functions by redirecting, usually to the side or the rear of the firearm, the flow of high-pressure propellant gas (produced by combustion of the propellant charge) that is emitted from the firearm's barrel in the forward direction after the passage of the bullet, thus reducing both the recoil of the firearm and the effects of the blast that occurs when the gas is released. In prior examples, the flow of the high pressure gas is directed by various structural features of the recoil and blast reducer as the gas emerges from the barrel immediately after the projectile has left the barrel. Typically, in prior examples, the combustion gas is deflected at right angles, or even slightly rearward, by its impingement on the structural features of the recoil and blast reducer. This impingement and deflection has two effects, first transferring a portion of the gas' energy to the firearm's barrel in order to aid in reducing recoil, and second acting to spread out and reduce the blast effect of the gas as it is emitted from the barrel.
The prior art discloses a muzzle brake in which the propellant gas is deflected through directed gas outlet openings onto a large baffle surface and from there to the outside, and is effectively nothing more than two muzzle brakes combined into one new muzzle brake.
Additionally, the prior art discloses a muzzle brake with rearward-deflected baffle surfaces and tubes, which are screwed onto the muzzle. For optimal recoil absorption by the muzzle brake, a portion of the propellant gas is also directed to exit from the muzzle brake in the forward direction.
Also disclosed in the prior art is a muzzle brake in which the gun barrel forms part of the muzzle brake. The muzzle brake region has openings that are covered by a tubular casing with slot-shaped gas outlet openings.
Recoil-absorbing devices for handguns are also known in which high pressure gas is deflected via nozzle openings, and a container filled with coolant is incorporated to cool the deflected gases.
Also disclosed in the prior art is a gun muzzle brake which incorporates a device that can trap the high-pressure gas and divert it toward the front of the firearm. The openings for discharging the gas are arranged so that they force the gas to flow in a direction transverse to the axis of the weapon, so that the gas flow disperses under the effects of centrifugal force.
Furthermore, a signature-reduced muzzle brake is known in which the propellant gas emerging from the barrel is diverted to gas outlet openings of the muzzle brake in order to impinge on them to absorb the recoil and then made to pass further to the rear where it is cooled in a separate device.